Torn between family, a man and a book
by LullabyJinx
Summary: L's sister Yuzuki OC assists the famous detective with his cases. When visiting a grave of a victim she comes across a notebook that leads her to love and death. OCxLight


_"I'm sorry no one saved you..._

_...But the person who did this to you has been punished."_

I stood before a small grave of a young man of nineteen years old. Who was murdered because of his sexual preference. My older brother, famously known as "L" had solved the murder with a small amount of my assistance. The killer was his college dorm roommate who had always accused the victim of voyeurism and lechery between the murderer and his younger brother. This had always got to the murderer and he struck out with his hands around the victim's neck when spotting him with his younger brother during a tutoring session, mistaking it for more sensual activities. Anyway, it was covered up by a closet suicide and a very unconvincing note. After interrogation, since the roommate was an obvious suspect, since they lived together we interviewed his sibling and managed a heartfelt confession and apology. The killer was put into a 30 year sentence.

I sighed as I placed the Chrysanthemums gently on the grave. When I turned back to leave the cemetery, I stepped on something. My eyes widened, hoping I didn't step on a grave, flower or something else that would possibly disrespect the dead. I looked down to my feet to find a black notebook. I kneeled to pick it up after moving my foot away. "**...DeathNote..?**" I flipped threw the pages, the first bit seemed to be rules. After that just a bunch of blanked, lined paper. "**The human whose name is written in this note shall die.**" ...What the hell is this? What kind of arm slashing depressed teen came up with this? I felt weird leaving it behind, so I zipped it up in my bag, thinking maybe my brother would get a kick out of it. Disgust is more likely though.

Walking back to the hotel was strange, I felt an odd presence behind me nearly the whole time, I regretted taking the notebook. In the hotel lobby I made sure I had a treat for L before I saw him. I asked the clerk to send up some tea and cake, and also a box of pockey for myself. L spun around in his chair to face me once I entered the room. "Oi, Yuzuki. Where have you been?" he said while his thumb close to his mouth, while sitting in his normal crouched position.

"**Just went out for a walk, I didn't talk to anyone or anything so don't worry.**" I responded in a convincing tone, he just blinked. "**I asked the hotel to send up some more tea and strawberry cake for you.**" I informed him, hoping to see his rare but adorable smile. In return he just looked down at his feet.

"Too bad, I was hoping you would make me a homemade cake."  
"**Aw, sorry.. I'm too tired. I'm going right to bed.**"  
"Not going to help with the Kira case?"  
"**I'm tired, I won't be much help.**"  
"Very well." He said and spun back around in his chair and continued tapping the keys on the keyboard under his computer.

I entered my room. Since L has major faith in me, he allowed my room not to be surveillanced. I leaped onto my bed and took out the strange notebook. I read through some more rules. "**The person in possession of the Death Note is possessed by a god of death, it's original owner, until they die.**" God of death? As in.. Shinigami? Possessed until I die? "**If a human uses the note. A god of death usually appears in front of him/her within 39 days after he or she uses the note.**" ..Now way, this is fake crap. I turned on the news to see an instant report.

"Serial Rapist , has just escaped custody." A news woman reported as she straightened her papers against the news counter. "This is what he looks like, We might lose him, so if you see this man please contact us."

They left the picture up for a minute or so. Then I remembered another rule from the odd book. _The note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his or her name. Therefore. People sharing the same name will not be affected._ As a gag, I wrote the man's name while thinking about his wrinkly, scruffy face. I left to go see L, he was watching the surveillance he had on the police. My eyes widened as I saw them catch up to the rapist. The criminal slowed into a stop, he held onto his chest and fell to the floor. Oh my god! He died! It.. It worked?! I.. I killed someone! I took a life of someone.. I'm.. Scum. I trudged back into my room. I did my best not to hyperventilate. Wait, heart attack. That's how Kira's victims die. I snatched the book and stared at it in amazement. "**This could be the power of Kira!**" I instantly wanted to show my brother, and stop the whole madness of the so called saviour Kira. However, I began to assume it was fate, had I been destined to do this? Assist Kira?.

"Ah, I see you have my note book." I looked up, in a state of shock. The voice came from behind, and I was terrified to turn around. I managed, but very slowly. I saw a demon like creature before me.

_**Author's Note: **I hope you like my first chapter, I had written this a month or so ago and felt like posting it. I like reviews but I'm aware it's difficult to write a Death Note Fanfiction because you'd have to be real smart. But, I'm going to try. I also have trouble describing the character while writing a story, so I'll try harder next time. Insert random words here to reach a 1000 words The next chapter should be more exciting!_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note._


End file.
